


The calm after a storm

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Commissions [14]
Category: Underfell (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Red - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Underfell, Underfell Sans (Undertale), reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Your best friend has to save your ass from freezing off.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Commissions [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393768
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	The calm after a storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodyrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/gifts).



> This is a commission for [melodyrider!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyrider/pseuds/melodyrider) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> They're the best. I love them.

Snow was something you were very accustomed to.

You grew up in a place where it would snow every winter, sometimes  _ all _ season long, and you always knew when it was safe to actually venture out into the cold or not. You knew when it was going to be completely awful, and when it would just be better to stay home and not risk exposure. You had always made sure to check the weather first, and dressed fittingly for the temperature outside, and you had never experienced any awful setbacks.

Until now, anyways.

You were careless. You didn’t check the weather, and just assumed it wouldn’t snow… completely idiotic on your end, and it was biting you in the ass. You hadn’t dressed warm enough, and you didn’t stay home on a day that you really should have.

You were caught in a blizzard, struggling to walk to work.

Your boss would  _ kill _ you if you didn’t show up after not calling in, so you couldn’t turn around. The only problem was the distance, otherwise you’d just  _ deal _ with it. Your job was  _ very _ far from your house, always being a twenty minute walk. Usually the distance didn’t seem all that bad, but in a blizzard? It was  _ so _ far, and you knew you wouldn’t be making it very easily. You would be struggling way too much…

The wind was freezing as it slapped you against the face, the freezing cold snow making sure to cause you even more of a  _ sting. _ It hurt like hell, and there was nothing you could do about it. You couldn’t even  _ see _ clearly. It was all just… a big white blur. You couldn’t make out where the sidewalk ended and the road began.

...It was just… way too dangerous.

Twenty seconds into the walk, your fingers went numb. Five minutes in, your entire body was stiff and you couldn’t feel your own skin.

You tried to duck for cover, and stood in front of a restaurant, hoping the roof might shield you a little bit. You pulled out your phone and almost cried when you saw that there was no connection.

You were _ fucked. _

You needed to try and make it home, now… you couldn’t call anybody. You couldn’t call Sans to come and save you this time. As far as he knew, you were  _ fine. _ Usually you would be, but… you didn’t prepare. You wish you’d called a co worker… maybe they could have helped you with a ride. Hell, you should have just asked  _ Sans. _

He was your soulmate… he would have helped, no questions asked. He put you above everybody else, even himself. He was your best friend.

Walking back towards your house was even  _ worse. _

The wind was slapping you and taking your breath away, leaving you gasping and trying your hardest to move. It was holding you in place, threatening to throw you backwards. You wanted to throw up. You were scared and felt sick.

All you had was a stubborn attitude and Determination to push yourself.

\---

You were afraid your legs were going to give out by the time you saw your house in the distance. Everything was aching and numb and you weren’t sure if you could make it the rest of the way without falling over. Tears were threatening to pour down your face as you felt the anxiety and anger rush through your body. Why didn’t you just stay home? Why didn’t you look at the weather?

You were an  _ idiot. _

You were about to start sobbing, exhaustion making you feel weak… but you saw Sans on the porch, walking towards you. He had been outside, looking for you… you were so stupid. He had probably called your boss to see if you made it to work, and you  _ hadn’t _ … he must have been so scared.

He started to run towards you, quickly picking you up and beginning to head towards the house. You wondered if he could feel how cold your skin had gotten through your jeans. You felt like an icicle, and all you wanted to do was melt.

You couldn’t feel your toes.

You didn’t say a word as he rescued you… you knew you had to thank him later, but if you did it while he was running in the snow, he would probably just get angry with you. Hell, he was  _ already _ angry with you. You could tell by the look on his face.

You clung to him, and tried to focus on breathing, hiding your face in his chest.

The sound of the door opening filled you with pure joy, and when the heat hit your skin you had to resist the urge to cry out in joy. The tears that had been threatening to spill had gone away, and all you could feel was pure relief. Sans had saved you, like he always did. He always kept you safe and warm, like a good friend, and you went and almost got yourself killed like a selfish idiot.

“...I-I’m sorry,” You muttered, not letting go. You could feel the snow beginning to melt off of your clothes, and you wondered how long it would take for you to start sweating. 

Your body had always been very heat sensitive. You liked being cold if you were under piles of warm blankets, but just being freezing or just being sweaty wasn’t fun for you… you needed a proper balance.

Sans set you down upstairs in your bedroom, and began to strip your snowy clothes off of your body, acting quickly. You wondered if he was going to force you into the shower, or if he was just going to dry you off and have you sit in front of the fire.

“fucking... oh my hod! where have you  _ been!?” _ He asked, tossing your snowy clothes into the hamper that sat beside your desk. He sounded so distressed and  _ angry. _ You didn’t mean to hurt him like that…

“...I had work,” You admitted softly, realizing now what an idiot you were. Your boss would have understood at the end of the day. Your health and safety had to come first always, and nobody wanted to see you dead and frozen on the sidewalk somewhere, or worse. You could have been ran over, killed, mugged… perfect hit and run weather, where nobody could see the person attacking you through the snow.

You were lucky you had managed to get back home with a pair of numb legs, and nothing else wrong with you.

...You noticed his cheeks were wet, and at first you just assumed it was melted snow, but… it was tears. He was crying. He was crying because of  _ you. _ You had hurt him by being so careless and reckless.

You felt awful.

“...You’re crying,” You muttered quietly, trying to reach up and wipe his tears, but… he stopped you. He held your wrist and put it back down to your side.

He was quiet as he left the room, leaving you there naked and confused, until you heard the dryer open. He was sweet… he was making sure that you had nice and warm clothes on to keep you dry and well heated.

...You heard him hiccup, and you realized he was sobbing.

He was amazing. You really didn’t deserve such a great friend with how idiotic you could be. You could have died… left him all alone.

When he came back, his cheekbones were dry. He must have taken a moment to wipe them and get himself together. You wouldn’t mind if he cried in front of you, and he knew that, but his pride wouldn’t allow it. You knew better than to draw attention to it or bring it up, so you stayed silent as he handed you a pair of  _ very _ warm pajamas.

He was so sweet.

You didn’t mind that he watched you get dressed, you never had. You trusted him more than you trusted any other friend or family member, hell, even more than you trusted yourself half of the time. You were clearly stupid enough to almost get killed, so maybe you needed to just… let him be your care taker full time. You would never, really. He had much more important things to do with his day than look after your stupid ass, even if he would if you asked.

Once you were fully dressed, he held your hand and dragged you back down the stairs before setting you down in front of the fireplace. You were happy he wasn’t forcing you to take a warm shower, but you still didn’t want to just sit there. You’d rather lay in bed, maybe cuddle a little and watch some television.

“don’t move anywhere but closer to the fire,” He told you, sternly, placing a fluffy blanket around your shoulders before beginning to exit the room, entering the kitchen.

…”...Sans,” You began, but he cut you off before you could utter another word. He didn’t want to hear your complaints or protests.

“i’m making you a hot drink. i’m serious. don’t fuckin’ move.”

…

...At least the fire was warm. It was nice to feel the heat coming off of it.

You kept thinking about how you needed to call your boss if you wanted to keep your job. If you didn’t, you would probably be fired. Not showing up due to an emergency was one thing, but not even calling to let them know was just awful and idiotic.

It would show you weren’t trustworthy and couldn’t be relied on. You would lose your job.

You stared at the door frame, waiting for him to come back, and you gave him a small smile when he did. There was a mug of hot chocolate in his hand, a small pile of whipped cream topping it all off, exactly the way you liked it. He really spoiled you, even when you didn’t deserve it.

“I’m fine, you know,” He assured him, taking the hot chocolate.

You were shivering though, so you really just sounded like an idiot.

He didn’t reply, instead sitting beside you and pulling you close for a cuddle. He was so warm, so you really couldn’t bring yourself to complain about it. You liked it… the combined warmth of the fluffy blanket and the skeleton behind you was all you really wanted in life. The hot chocolate just felt like a nice ribbon on top of the present of your life.

The one you had taken for granted today.

“gotta warm yer stupid ass up. the more you shiver, the better.” He sounded so angry with you. You wondered how long he would really hold the grudge. It usually didn't last too long, since he could never stay mad at you.

You scowled, taking a sip of your drink, getting whipped cream everywhere.

“I’m not stupid. You’re stupid, bitch.”

You sounded stupid. You were aware of that.

...You were kind of shocked when you heard him let out a little sob, and pull you closer. You must have really scared him shitless.

“...I’m okay. I-I’m fine,” You told him, leaning into him even further. You wished you had a way to really prove that to him, but you were still shaking. He wouldn’t believe it until you were properly warmed up.

He growled softly behind you, telling you to shut up. “y-you have any idea how fuckin’ worried i was about you, dumbass?” 

...You didn’t.

You were selfish.

“...I had work. I needed to go.”

“you also got a life, you dumb human. y-you gotta try an’ fuckin keep it!”

...You flinched a bit. You weren’t used to him genuinely yelling at you. You really didn’t like how it felt in your chest.

The sound of the fire filled the silence for a moment… you didn’t know what to say. You didn’t feel like the words ‘I’m sorry’ were enough to fix any of this. It would just feel empty and awkward, so you just… felt stuck.

You felt sad.

“...Don’t be mad at me,” You said softly, hoping he wouldn’t be even more upset by your request. You wanted things to be like they always were… you wanted to laugh at stupid things you saw on the internet with him, and you wanted to cuddle and watch bad movies. You wanted your best friend back.

You didn’t want your carelessness and idiotic decisions to ruin things.

“...i ain’t mad at you. i’m mad at the stupid blizzard, and yer dumbass job.”

...That was kind of a relief. 

You took a deep breath, and held his hand in yours.

“...I’m sorry I scared you.” You really were… you wished you could go back in time and stop what you did.

You should have just asked him to bring you.

He squeezed your hand and wiped his cheeks, eliminating the tears.

“...if you tell anybody i cried, i’m gonna have to kick yer ass.”

You smirked, knowing it might be fun to mess with him. He just made it  _ way _ too easy for you… he was practically begging for it.

“I’m gonna post about it.”

“i will end yer blood line.”

“Ooooh kinky.”

He smirked back at you, his perverted mind coming forward. “if you’re a good girl, i might whip you.”

You shoved him, playfully. “Don’t be gross.”

He held your arms against his chest, and kissed you on the forehead, gently. 

“Love you,” You muttered, really grateful you had him in your life. 

“love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


End file.
